Unspeakable Chronicles
by Unspeakable Division
Summary: Harry receives an interesting offer for training from the Department of Mysteries Unspeakable division shortly after fourth year. He agrees to consider the offer and states that he will have a decision by the end of the summer. Harry/Tonks later. OotP AU
1. Chapter 1

Extended Summary: Harry receives an interesting offer for training from the Department of Mysteries Unspeakable division shortly after fourth year. He agrees to consider the offer and states that he will have a decision by the end of the summer. However, because of the Dementor attack on him, Harry immediately agrees to the training as to not loss his wand. This single action changes the course of the war for everyone involved. HONKS

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over Harry Potter what so ever. That right and privilege belongs solely to J.K. Rowling.

**o0O-O0o_o0O-O0o_o0O-O0o_o0O-O0o**

Harry Potter sat in his cousin's second bedroom with an expressionless look on his face as he stared back at the large regal eagle standing before him holding an envelope with no name addressed to him in its beak. Tentatively, he reaches his hands outs and takes the package, the bird just standing their calmly all the way. Nodding its head, the eagle gives a loud screech before taking flight once again. Harry was thankful that the Dursley's were out of the house at the moment, god knows that they would throw a fit if they heard that screech.

Shaking his head lightly, Harry turns his attention back to the envelope addressed to him, looking for something to show who it was from. After a few minutes, he gives up and opens it. Inside, he finds a sheet of blank parchment and a letter addressed to him. Setting the piece of parchment aside, Harry reaches for the second envelope and opens it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have been watching you for some time now, and would like to extent to you an offer for training to be an Unspeakable. I can't tell you much about our work, for as the name says we are forbidden to speak of it to people outside of the unit. Now, as I've said we've been watching you for some time now, slaying a Basilisk, casting a corporal patronus at age thirteen that could fend off one hundred Dementors. Not to mention surviving the Triwizard tournament despite the three year disadvantage and the resurrection of the Dark Lord. And yes Mr. Potter, unlike some officials in office, we believe in You-Know-Who's return._

_Now as I'm sure you have plenty of questions for us, we are unable to meet with in person without you accepting our offer. But I also know that you are not stupid enough to accept an offer without having some of your questions answered. That piece of parchment that you received with the letter is enchanted to another piece of parchment that we have, making it so that whatever is written on there shows up here._

_Please respond with any questions at you convenience, as we expect an answer to our offer by the beginning of August._

As Harry read over the letter he felt several emotions, the most prominent being shock and confusion. Shock at the idea that someone wanted to train him, confusion at why someone would want to train him. Looking over to his right, Harry sees the piece of parchment he was given. If what was said in the letter was true, then he could get a few answers right now, as long as it wasn't classified.

Skeptical as he was about the letter, he decides to see if what was said is true. Picking up the sheet of paper, Harry grabbed one of his quills and began to write.

"_Hello, there. Is this thing working?"_

At first nothing happened, but after a few minutes words began to appear on the sheet of paper, and they obviously weren't his.

"_Ah, Mr. Potter, I wasn't expecting you to reply so quickly. Now I'm sure you have several questions for us, and as I said in the letter; I will answer all the questions I am allowed too. So is there something you'd like to know?"_

Harry was briefly shocked that someone was actually replying to him. But he quickly shook off the feeling as it was magic, enough said. Grabbing his quill again, Harry immediately began to write a response.

"_Err…right. Well first off I don't suppose you have something I can call you by? I'd like to have at least a name, even if it's a fake one of the person I'm talking to. Also how did you know I've fought a Basilisk and can cast a patronus?"_

Several seconds passed before a reply appeared on the paper.

"_Well to the first question, you can call me Caim. As to the second, I can't give you a complete answer, policy and all, but I can answer some of it."_

Harry nodded, as he expected a response similar to the one he got. Not wasting a second, harry writes for him to continue.

"_Right, well as you may know, you are the first person to survive the killing curse. A curse, that no one previously survived. Now this piqued our interest, however we knew we wouldn't run test on a minor, let alone a baby, so we waited until you entered school and we began keeping tabs on you. When the Chamber of Secrets reopened and Hogwarts was about to be closed, the Unspeakable's were about to be called in when one of our agents reported the situation was dealt with. Needless to say more than a few of us were shocked, as from what the reports given to the Ministry about the attacks; we knew it was a Basilisk paralyzing students. Until recently, we never found out how it was dealt with, but one of our spies reported to have gained a penseive memory of your confrontation in the chamber, and we were shocked at the mix of stupidity and bravery down there. Even more so when we saw you pulled Gryffindor's sword out of the hat and killed the snake with it, a poetic ending if I say so myself. Now before I continue, I'd like to ask a quick question, what do you know about basilisk venom?"_

Harry slightly surprised by the question, quickly wrote his reply.

"_Not a whole lot really. But I know it hurts like hell being poisoned by it. Why do you ask?"_

A few seconds later a lengthy reply was being written.

"_The reason I ask Mr. Potter, is because Basilisk venom is the most potent venom on the planet. A single teaspoon of it is enough to kill five humans. The fact that you were bitten AND survived with the amount of venom you had pumped into your system is both confusing and astounding. By all means you should have died the minute the fang pierced you skin, but somehow you were able to survive long enough to be healed by the phoenix and have the venom negated. Otherwise you would have died, and very slow and painful death"_

Harry's paled at that knowledge. He had never realized how close to death he was. Hell he technically should be dead!

"_B-But how is that possible? If what you said is true, then by all rights and means I should be dead! How is it possible that I survived long enough to be healed?"_

"_Who knows? All I know is that the impossible seem to happen around you often. Like that patronus you cast in your third year. Did you know that was a spell most adult wizards and witches can't cast? Hell most can barely manage a mist! The fact that you not only cast a corporeal patronus at age thirteen, but made one powerful enough to fend off one hundred Dementors is astounding! Especially when your magical core hasn't even fully developed yet."_

"_But we're getting off topic. Anyway, then we have last year when you entered into the Triwizard by Death Eater Barty Crouch Jr. Not only did you manage to survive a dragon with an impressive show of flying I might add. But you also saved the life of the French Minister of Magic's youngest daughter, and survived a maze full of dark creatures before reaching the cup only to find it was a trap. I don't know the details, and I won't push you for them, but I'm curious as to what happened exactly and how you were able to escape along with young Diggory's body?"_

Harry's breath hitched at the mention of Cedric. He sat there for several minute looking between the parchment and his quill. He was still grieving over Cedric's death, but he hasn't talked to anyone about it. Especially since his so called friends haven't written to him all summer. After a few seconds, he wrote his reply.

"_Honestly I'm not completely comfortable talking about it right now. But if you're curious to how Voldemort was resurrected, I can tell you that easily. It was a ritual...a very dark one at that…bone of the father, unknowingly taken you shall revive your son…flesh of the servant, willing given to revive your master…blood of the enemy, unwillingly taken your shall revive your foe…and the dark lord shall rise again."_

No reply came for a few minutes, but as the time reached noon, he finally had his reply.

"_Yes…that is _quite_ a dark ritual isn't it? I understand not wanting to discuss the rest of the ordeal, but you should talk to someone about it soon. Preferably someone you trust, as something like this isn't something to be shared with just anyone. Now did you have any more questions you want to ask me?"_

Harry knew that he hadn't really learned how they found out about his little 'adventures' aside from the chamber of secrets, but he let it go for now. Like Caim said, he wouldn't get a complete answer, so it's to be expected.

"_Yes, well…um…what is it exactly you do? I've heard of Auror, and how they are called in to capture dark wizards and such. But until now I've only heard of the Unspeakable's as a rumor. Never really thought you were real."_

"_Quite understandable, aside from the rumors about our existence, the Unspeakable's are the most well kept secret of the Ministry of Magic. Only members of the Wizengamot know that our existence is real. As for what we do…I can't really answer that, sorry."_

That frustrated Harry slightly as he wanted to know what he was getting himself into before agreeing. Almost as if sensing his frustration, more writing appeared on the parchment.

"_I'm sorry if your frustrated about my answer, I would be to since I was given an offer with little to knowledge of what I was getting into. However, let me ask you this; do you want to get rid of Voldemort? Because that's basically what we are offering, training to fight him."_

Harry paused for a few minutes before writing his reply, _"Yes, I want to stop Voldemort. But like you said, I know next to nothing of what I'm getting into, and past mistakes show that, that tends to put me in a life of death situation."_

"_Too, true so I guess it's understandable that you'd be reluctant. Anything else?"_

"_You said that only the Wizengamot knows about you. If that's the case, then do you work under the Minister? And how do you get new recruits if no one knows of your existence?"_

He asks this for two reasons. One he didn't want to work in a department that was controlled by fudge, as that would mean he had control over him. And two, with an organization as secret as this, how did they find new recruits?

"_Ah…now those are both good questions and ones I can answer. To answer your first question, while the Wizengamot knows of our existence we do not work under the minister. We were granted independent control. Basically stating that while we work for Magical Britain, we have complete control over how we work run things. So the Minister isn't allowed to interfere. As for the recruits, we have operatives all over, when one of us see someone with potential, we extend them an offer. Should they refuse, we oblivate them and move on."_

'Well, it's nice to know I won't remember any of this if I refuse. Its unbelievable enough as it is.' Harry thought trying to take in all the information he was given so far.

"_Right, well…I thank you for the information so far, and I will take your offer into consideration. But for right now my curiosity is sated."_

"_You're welcome, Mr. Potter. And have a pleasant evening."_

Harry just as back in the chair and let out a long drawn out breath. 'Why can't my life be normal just for once?' He thought as he turned back towards his window. 'Granted I know Riddle will be coming after me sooner or later. But still, why can't I just have a normal life, like normal people? I feel like I've been offered a chance to prepare for war, one that I'll be caught in the center of.'

Harry stared out the window for a few more minutes before heading over to bed and lying down. 'I can't think about this right now. I'll get some sleep and worry about it later. After all, I have until August to reply with my answer.'

**o0O-O0o_o0O-O0o_o0O-O0o_o0O-O0o**

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ Harry bellowed, holding his wand point out towards the two Dementors coming his way.

A brief flicker of light appeared at the tip of his wand before a large white stag shot out and towards the guards of Azkaban prison. They let out what sounded like horrified shriek, as they turned to run from the charging stag. After a few minutes passed, and he was sure the Dementors were gone, Harry released the happy memory and with it, his patronus. He turned back towards his cousin who lay passed out on the ground. He let out a long sigh before swinging his arm over his shoulder and picking him up.

'What the hell are Dementors doing in Surrey anyway?' Harry thought as he recalled the event. 'If I hadn't cast my patronus, we would have been kissed for sure.'

As harry approached number four privet drive, a sudden realization dawned on him. He had cast the patronus…he did under age magic! He was already in trouble from first and third year, and he doubted that Fudge would help him out like in the past, what with his claim of Voldemort returning. He was going to be expelled and his wand snapped…and there was nothing he could do about it!

'Or is there…?' Harry thought. 'I've been offered to be trained as a Unspeakable, and they're a department separate from the ministry. If he accepted their offer, then he would lose his wand! He wouldn't have to give up magic!'

The adrenaline from earlier return anew as he entered privet drive dropping Dudley on the couch before running upstairs, ignoring his aunt and uncle questioning shouts. Quickly pushing open the door, Harry notices that the notice from the ministry had just arrived.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have just received intelligence that you preformed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes passed nine this evening in a muggle-inhabited area in the presence of a muggle. The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at you residence shortly to destroy your wand. As you have already received an official warning for a previous offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 A.M. on August 12__th__._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Majalda Hophirk_

_Improper use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

The knowledge hit Harry like a ton of bricks. He was expelled from Hogwarts. They were going to snap his wand, and there was nothing he could do about it. No, that wasn't right…he had one option left. Grabbing the quill lying on the desk, Harry grabs the enchanted parchment and writes a quick, 'I accept your offer.'

At first no reply came, and Harry was beginning to worry that no one was going to reply. However, he fears were soon put to rest as the familiar writing of Caim appeared on the paper.

"_Are you absolutely sure about this decision? Once you accept there is no backing out. You'll be pushed to your breaking point and over it. Don't take this lightly, or use it as an excuse to prevent expulsion. Are you absolutely sure of your choice?"_

Harry didn't waste time writing out a quick yes. He may have used this as an excuse to avoid expulsion, but if what was told to him was true, then it'd be more helpful than another three years at Hogwarts.

"_Very well, Mr. Potter we are pleased to welcome you. Keep the parchment on you at all times, as it will make it easier to contact you in a moment's notice. Leave the expulsion notice to us. Though I'd advice avoiding any and all ministry officials for the time being. You'll be hearing from us shortly."_

Harry paled slight at the last words written on the parchment. Auror's were already on their way, if he stayed any longer his wand would be snapped before he could get help. His only option left was to run until the time of the hearing, but knowing Dumbledore, he'd heard of his underage use of magic and would no doubt try to retrieve him as soon as possible. But that may not be fast enough.

However before Harry could ponder this further, he heard the sound of someone climbing up the stairs towards his room. Not sure if it was an Auror or Dumbledore, Harry grabs his Invisibility cloak, before opening Hedwig's cage telling her to find Sirius and wait for him there. The snowy owl gave a soft hoot and a nod, before taking flight.

Smiling as he watches his owl flies off, Harry moves towards the corner farthest from the door and wraps his cloak around his body wand at the ready. Slowly the door opens and a light fills the room, revealing a young woman with shocking pink hair and deep violet eyes.

Muttering 'stupefy' under his breath, Harry watches as the light escapes from his wand and connects with the pink hair youth before she collapses to the ground knocked-out. Suddenly more footsteps are heard as several other people enter the room, only to be met with several stunning spells. Once they were all on the ground, Harry removes his cloak and moves to remove the unconscious group of there wands when he suddenly feels a wand at the back of his head, and a gruff voice speaking.

"Don't move a muscle if you don't want to join your victims Potter."


	2. ANNOUCEMENT

Soory, but I can't find a good way to continue this fic, so I have abandoned it. If you feel up to taking it over, message me, but I will not be continuing it.


End file.
